


I Like Mornin' Sex

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, First Time, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Carlos and Harry decide to get a bit naughty in bed.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 60





	I Like Mornin' Sex

I woke up due to the sunlight shining through the blinds and into my face. I looked at the alarm clock which read 6:49 and groaned. It wasn't even a reasonable hour to wake up. I was too lazy to close the blinds and I had a case of morning wood so going back to sleep was out of the question. The main problem was that it was fucking HOT. It felt like my ass was chilling in Earth's fucking core. I looked up at Harry who seemed undisturbed by the heat. How is he fucking sleeping through this shit?

As if reading my thoughts, he said, "How'd ya sleep pup?" The fuck? "I slept alright," I replied. "I thought you were still asleep." Harry smiled and shook his head. "I'm just organizin’ me thoughts." I arched an eyebrow. "With your eyes closed?" I questioned. Harry nodded. "It makes it easier to visualize things." I hummed in response. "You're an interesting person," I said, moving closer to him. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. "Glad to know I'm not borin’."

For several minutes we laid in bed enjoying each other's company. Somehow a conversation about rubber ducks turned into a heated make-out session. Harry was on top of me and was attacking my lips with his as his hands played with my nipples. With each passing second, my arousal grew. Soon it became too much to take. I needed him. "I want to feel you," I breathed. "All of you." Harry stopped kissing me and arched an eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." To show him how sure I was, I pulled off my boxers and flipped our positions so that I was on top of him. "I think I'm ready Harry." Harry moaned when I used his real name. "O-okay."

I pressed my lips to his as I slid his boxers off and tossed them away. He was big, to say the least. He was at least 10 inches. Not only that, he was also uncut and perfectly trimmed. He was fucking perfect. I wrapped my fingers around his length and began to stroke him slowly. I looked up at Harry who had his eyes closed and his lips parted. So beautiful. Then I realized something. I had no idea how to do this. I was beginning to panic.

As if sensing I had no idea what to do, Harry opened his eyes and sat up. "Why don' we take care of you first," he suggested as he laid me down. "Just sit back and relax darlin'." I nodded and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt his hot mouth engulf my entire length. I couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped my lips. It felt so damn good. Little did I know Harry hadn't even started. In a matter of minutes, I was a hot mess. It was like Harry had me under a spell. With each stroke, each vibration, each flick of his tongue, I was unable to think clearly.

I was getting close. I tapped Harry on his shoulder and he nodded. He released my erection and we switch positions. Just do what he did to you. I took his length in my mouth and got to work. I bobbed my head, worked my tongue, and played with his balls with one hand. I must've been doing better than I thought because I had Harry moaning, cursing, and thrusting into my mouth. Minutes later I felt his balls tighten in my hand. I've read enough smut fictions to know that this meant he was close, so I released his dick and sat up. Harry opened his eyes and sat up. "You wanna give it or take it?" he asked. I looked down at his dick. No way that thing's gonna fit in me... "Are you willing to take it?" I asked. Harry nodded. "Yer gonna have tah be gentle with me though," he said. "I've only bottomed once before."

Since I didn't know how, Harry prepped himself then told me what to do. He told me to lay down while he did the rest. "Just sit back and enjoy," he told me. A few seconds later, I was inside him and he felt amazing. He was so tight and hot around my dick. It was hard to resist the urge to thrust into him. Once I was all in, Harry took a moment to adjust. "You good?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "I should be asking you that though." Harry laughed. "I'm fine."

Once he had adjusted, Harry began to move up and down my cock. The pleasure I felt increased by 1,000,000,000. When I hit a certain spot, Harry would grip the sheets and curse loudly. It was about 5 minutes later when I could feel my orgasm nearing. "I'm gonna cum," I warned him. Harry quickened his pace. "Cum for me baby," he panted. A few seconds later I came inside him with Harry's orgasm quickly following. Harry pulled himself off of my softening cock and collapsed onto the bed beside me.  
"Ya wan’ tah sleep for a few more hours?" he asked. I nodded and together we dozed off.


End file.
